


My Sunshine

by lonelyauthor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyauthor/pseuds/lonelyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to take care of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy im gonna die!  
> I would like to thank Tabbie for being a wonderful beta.

The warmth of the sun over his body is what wakes Harry up, he lets out a big yawn and stretches his arm out to pull the body next to him closer. Louis grumbles in response. “Good morning Boo; do you want me to make us some breakfast?” Harry says his morning voice crackly and thick.

Louis rolls over in Harry’s arms his eyes barely cracked open. He manages to get out a small “yes.” Before he is stretching his limbs over Harry’s lengthy body. Harry gets out of bed in and crosses over to Louis side of the bed, before tucking him back in and leaning down “How would you like you eggs love?” He whispers into Louis’ ear.

“However you are having yours.” Louis says a wide grin on his face, that is barley sticking out of the blankets. Louis giggles as he watches Harry stumble out of their bedroom, in only his pants, still half asleep. Harry saunters into the kitchen putting the frying pan on the burner before going to the fridge to get out eggs, cheese, and milk. While the eggs are on the stove, Harry tries not to think about the warm bed and his spot next to Louis, and running his hands through that caramel brown mop while he cuddles him into his side. 

When the egg are done Harry sprinkles a little bit of cheese on top, letting it melt before dishing it out and cutting Louis’ serving up into pieces for him. Harry walks back into the room to find Louis now on his side of the bed curling around Harry’s pillow. He feels his heart swell in his chest to the point where it almost hurts with how much love he has for the boy if front of him. Harry sets the two plates down on the end table before he crawls over Louis to pull him into his lap. He pulls Louis into him and takes a deep breath. “I love you so very much, Boobear.” He whispers into Louis hair. 

Louis looks down at him with admiration. “I love you too Hazza,” he chuckles out.” Now let’s eat ‘cause im starving!” Louis says struggling to get out of Harry’s lap since he has his arms around his waist. Harry lets him go and grabs the two plates of eggs handing the one with cut up pieces to Louis. Louis looks down at the plate and smirks. “I still don’t know why you treat me this way,” he says looking up at Harry. “Don’t get me wrong I love it, I’m just not sure why.” He finishes before practically shoveling the food into his mouth. 

“I do it ‘cause you’re my Boo bear!” Harry says with a mouth full of his own food. Louis laughs at that and goes right back to the food. Harry watches the other boy eat his food making sure he likes it and taking a bite every once in a while in the process. “So what do you want to do today Boo?” Harry asks once his food is gone. 

“Mmmmmm.” Louis says his lips pursed. “How about we go see a movie!” he says practically bouncing on the bed with a huge grin. “I really wanna see catching fire!” Louis says as he curls back onto Harry’s lap. 

“Alright Boo” Harry says as he lets Louis snuggle into his neck. “But first lets go take a shower.” He manages out before he is lifting Louis into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. Once they are in the bathroom Harry sets Louis down on the counter before going to the shower to turn the water to hot. When it is at the perfect temperature and steam is starting to fill the room he goes back to where Louis is now standing. He grabs his hand and leads him into the shower once their clothes are off, he has Louis get in first and he can’t help but look down at the curve of Louis arse as he follows in. 

The water is warm and welcoming as Harry steps into it letting the heat wash through him. He hold Louis close and grabs a bottle of apple shampoo and starts lathering up Louis hair. “that feels so nice” Louis whispers, his eyes closed and relaxed. Harry chuckles at that while the scent of apples fills his nostrils and the rest of the bathroom. When Louis rinses his hair tilting his head back from Harry exposing his neck involuntarily, Harry sees and takes the opportunity to pepper little kisses all over Louis’ neck before blowing a raspberry into the side of his neck while holding him close. 

Louis’ arms flail out in surprise trying to push Harry off. The next thing Harry knows the world is no longer under his feet, the sound of squealing is filling the air and he is lying down on the bottom of the shower floor with Louis on top of him. Louis pushes himself off of Harry an exasperated look on his face as the water drips off his hair and down his nose onto the ground. “You bastard, you did that on purpose!” Louis says his mouth still slightly gaped open little giggles coming out. 

Harry takes in the sight and fully realizes what just happened before rolling onto his side letting out a loud bellowing laugh. “I’m, I’m sorry Lou!” Harry says while he is still nearly convulsing with laughter. Harry stands up taking Louis’ hand helping him up little giggles still escaping both of their mouths. “Let’s get out of the shower now love yea?” Harry asks before pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’ mouth. 

“Sounds great Haz.” Louis says still pressed up against Harry. 

x-x-x-x-x-x 

They don’t get to the movie until late that night since it was sold out. Harry has his arm around Louis waist pulling him closes as they walk into the cinema. “Do you want a drink or popcorn baby?” Harry asks Louis pressing his mouth to his hair. 

“Let’s just get a drink?” Louis asks while looking up at his boyfriend feeling his heart turn to mush at the sight. The way the over head light cast a small shadow over his face from the mound of pushed back brown soft curls, the way his teeth grazed over his slightly chapped bottom lip, or his green eyes that were bright and full of life with small gold and blue specks throughout them, and the way that when they look at Louis they get slightly wider to take in all of the beauty of the smaller boy. 

“That sounds lovely boo bear.” Harry says with a smirk before pulling Louis along to get into the short queue for the snack bar. When they get to the front of the line they order their drink and Louis all but drags Harry into the theater because he is worried they will miss the beginning of the show. 

They find their seats without much trouble they don’t bother to put the middle arm rest down between them because as the movie starts and the lights dim Louis shifts his body so Harry is half holding him. Towards the end of the Movie Louis feels his eyes grow heavy and he is surprised that he makes it the car before he falls asleep in the passenger seat with Harry holding his hand brushing his thumb over the back of his hand, and air conditioning blowing softly at his face. 

x-x-x-x-x-x 

As they pull back up to the flat Harry lets go of Louis hand so he can put the car into park. He turns off the car and gets out taking a moment to stretch and enjoy the warm summer breeze that carries the sweet smell of the meadow across from their flat. He walks around to the other side of the car opening Louis’ door gently not wanting to wake him, he reaches across the smaller boy to unbuckle him before lifting him into his arms and shutting the door with his bum. 

He carries Louis all the way up to their flat Louis nuzzling into his neck, the soft warm breaths causing goose bumps to rise in that area. When the elevator dings at their floor Louis stirs slightly in his arms so he gives a small reassuring squeeze before stepping out into the hall walking down the faded blue carpet. “Lou” he whispers giving a small shake, “Lou baby I need you to hold onto my neck so I can grab my keys.” He feels the grip tighten slightly around his neck before he takes his less supporting hand and digs through his pocket to get the small key ring with their flat key. Once the door is open he kicks off his shoes at the door while using his bum to shut the door. He carries Louis back to the bedroom before setting him gently onto the maroon duvet that Louis loves so much. He takes Louis shoes off for him and pulls off his jeans off before slipping him under the covers. He crosses the bedroom to his side of the bed and takes off his own clothes before climbing in the bed pulling Louis onto his chest. 

“I love you so very much boo bear, you are everything to me.” Harry whispers into hair before letting the pull of sleep drag him under.


End file.
